heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Garazeb Orrelios/Gallery
''Rebels'' Promotional Images File:Ghost Crew Concept.png File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg File:Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:SWR S4 Poster.jpg Zeb and Sabine Promotional Image.jpg Zeb 001.png Zeb 002.png Zeb 003.png Zeb 004.png Zeb_005.png Zeb 006.jpg Zeb 007.jpg Zeb 008.png Zeb Render 1.png Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg SW Rebels banner 2.png Ghost Crew render.png Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Ezra INFINITY 3.png Screenshots Season 1 File:SparkSabineZeb1.jpg File:SparkSabineZeb2.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1009.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1098.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1483.jpg ZebEntanglement1.jpg ZebEntanglement2.jpg ZebEntanglement3.jpg ZebEntanglement4.jpg ZebEntanglement5.jpg ZebEntanglement6.png Zeb and Kanan SOR.jpg SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png SparkofRebellion-ZebKananWookies.png Zeb SOR 2.png Zeb SOR 3.jpg Zeb SOR.png Zeb and Ezra (Spark of Rebellion).png rebels1x01_0608.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:Ghost Crew 103.png File:Ghost crew Bo rifle.png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Ezra and Zeb (Droids in Distress).jpg Zeb (Droids in Distress) 2.jpg Zeb (Droids in Distress).jpg Zeb and Sabine (Droids in Distress).jpg Zeb and Sabine 2(Droids in Distress).jpg Zeb (Fighter Flight).png Zeb and Ezra (Fighter Flight).png FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png File:104 Zeb and Ezra 2.png Rebels1x03 1359.jpg Rebels1x03 0812.jpg Ezra & Zeb FF Bw.jpg File:104 Zeb and Ezra 1.png File:Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png File:Demeaning Picture.png File:104 Zeb Ezra 3.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png File:ROTOMZeb Messing with Ezra.png File:ROTOM Zeb Saves Ezra.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 1.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png File:Zeb and Ezra ROTOM.png Zeb-Hope He Doesn't Change it.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 4.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 5 2.png Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine (Rise of the Old Masters).png Zeb (Breaking Ranks).jpg Ezra, Chopper and Zeb Out of Darkness.png SabineHeraEzraChopperZebOut of Darkness.jpg Zeb (Out of Darkness).png Zeb and Ezra Out of Darkness.png Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper Out of Darkness.png Zeb, Hera, Sabine and Kanan (Empire Day).png Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Zeb and Kanan (POTJ) 1.png Path of the jedi 44.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Zeb (Path of the Jedi).png Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png Ghst Crew idiots array.png ZebandChopperIdiotsArray.jpg ZebandKanan1IdiotsArray.jpg Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array).png ZebandKanan2IdiotsArray.jpg Puffer Pig Exploded.png|Ezra & Zeb disturb a Puffer Pig owned by Lando Calrissian. KananEzraChopSabineZeb (Vision of Hope).jpg SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png Chopper and Zeb (Vision of Hope).png Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png VOHGhostCrew(Minus Chop).png Call to action 18.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png|Zeb and the ghost crew with Ezra as he speaks out against the Empire. RRZebKnocksOutStormtroopers.jpg RRZebSabineEzra.jpg RRZebSabineEzra2.png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png Chop and Zeb Rebels resolve.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png|Chopper throws an Imperial droid out of airlock in fear of being replaced. Fire Across the Galaxy.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Zeb, Hera, and sabine FATG.jpg 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg Ghost Crew 115.png Painted Tie Figher.png 114 Ghost crew.png Season 2 File:The Lost Commanders 1.png File:Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png File:Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png rebels2x09_1423.jpg File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 3.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png File:Ezra and Zeb Legends of the Lasat.png File:Legend of the Lasat 01.png File:Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png rebels2x13_0898.jpg rebels2x19_0377.jpg rebels2x19_0398.jpg Season 3 rebels_s3_peek.png 2rebels and a pirate.png Last battle.png HELPIGN HAND.png Star Wars Rebels S3.png 6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif Zeb and ezra deflect.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Star Wars Galleries